This disclosure relates to a means for reducing wind resistance of a motor vehicle having a rearward body portion of greater height than a forward body portion. A tractor-trailer rig where the frontal area of the trailer extends above the roof of the tractor is an example of such a vehicle. The exposed frontal surface of the trailer has high wind resistance and adversely affects the fuel economy of the vehicle when operating at highway speeds.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a device for reducing vehicle wind resistance that is mounted on the roof of a truck tractor and is constructed to deflect air over a trailer pulled by the tractor and away from the exposed frontal area of the trailer. The invention is also applicable to trucks having large cargo boxes that extend above the truck cab and to automobiles used in combination with travel trailers.
It is known in the art to position air deflecting devices on the cab roof of a tractor-trailer rig for reducing wind resistance. The present invention provides an improved device of this general type that is superior in performance and in its application to a variety of vehicles.